


Molting

by katiegangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Bunkers, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel is Molting, Jack is innocent, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sam Winchester Has Bad Timing, Shower Sex, Showering Castiel (Supernatural), Showering Dean Winchester, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiegangel/pseuds/katiegangel
Summary: Castiel's molting. Dean can't form proper words. Dean offers to help Castiel shower. Love, laughs, confessions and Sam's horrible timing at the end.





	Molting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lover+of+Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lover%2Bof%2BRomance).



> This was written in honor of Liana LeFey’s birthday. She told me she wanted Wing!Kink. I took it and ran. A Huge shout out to everyone in the group for the Kudos and comments. All my love to Liana LeFey, Meg, Isis, Silver, Erin, Bee, Jen, Hugglewolf, Mary Ellen, Pieater, MugglePuff, Cindy, Sarah, Hannah and Thistelbirniece. (If I missed anyone, you are more than free to comment and chew me out.) Thanks for all the love and suggestions guys. Much love to you all.

Dean sighed as he shut the door to the bunker, groaning as he threw his duffle over his shoulder and all but tromped down the stairs. It wasn’t that the case had been hard, per say, it was that the relentless Son of a Bitch would not stay down. This vampire clearly had some sort of delusions of grandeur and decided to pull a Black Knight from Monty Python, refusing to concede even after Sam had chopped three out of his five limbs off. Dean had almost considered taking the head home to use as a punching bag if it had continued to talk after Sam took it off. 

He dropped his bag on the table, ignoring the fact that Sam would nag him about leaving his stuff around, and started for his room. There was nothing in there but vamp blood-soaked weapons anyway. He was in such a haze that he almost missed the trail of black feathers on the ground, only stopping to look at them when a soft “crunch” hit his ears. He glanced down, the light of the feathers catching his eyes. On first glance, they appeared pure black, but on closer inspection, they gave off an almost bluish glow. They were also huge, bigger than any bird Dean had ever seen. For a split second, his heart sank, his mind instantly shifting into hunting mode. Whatever it was, it had gotten into their bunker. He wracked his brain feverishly. Harpy? Griffin? One of those crazy things J.K. Rowling had written about that some douche bag had tried to bring to life?

A far-off crash broke his concentration as Dean drew his revolver and headed after it. It had come from the living quarters. He stopped in his tracks.

“CASS!” He tried not to panic. He knew the angel could handle himself. He was almost as strong as Sam. Even if something had broken into the bunker, he’d be able to handle it. Hell, it would have been a waste of energy for him to go on this hunt. But Dean should have forced him, should have insisted he come! 

He didn’t stop to knock on the door to Cass’ room. With a simple kick, the door broke from his hinges and Dean pointed his gun at… at…

“Hello Dean.”

Dean never dropped his gun. Never. However, if there had been an appropriate time to do so, this would have been it, had he not forced himself not too. On any other day, Castiel in nothing but a towel and slippers might have given him cause to freeze…. But… THIS!

Dean stared at the massive wings, unable to tear his eyes from them. The brilliant black and blue feathers that seemed to shimmer with each breath Castiel took. The gigantic size of them! How the hell was Cass even able to move in this room with them!?!

“Cass….” Dean tried to pull his voice from his throat. Find something, ANYTHING to say that could possibly match… THIS. “You…” he forced himself to speak. “Your feathers are in the hall.”

“I apologize,” Castiel replied. “I had hoped this would be finished before you completed your case, but I will clean them up after I bathe. It should remove the rest of the failing plumage.”

Dean just stared at him. Castiel blinked.

“Ah, of course. Forgive me, Dean. I am molting.”

Again, Dean tried to force himself to say something to match what had just come from Castiel’s mouth.

“Angels… molt?”

“At least once every two to three hundred years. Archangels are more frequent due to having more than two wings, but it varies-“

“Okay, Okay, Cass, I get it, I just…” Dean looked up, seeing the feathers again. “Man… I didn’t even know you had these bad boys.”

Castiel tilted his head. “All angels have wings, Dean.”

“Well, yeah, but,” Dean smiled. “You never let us see them.”

“Most of the time I keep them contained as their full luster is enough to blind most. They lose their sheen when they molt. Hence, it is safe for you to behold them.”

Again, failing to find the right words, the only thing that seemed to emerge from Dean’s lips was the obvious.

“They look… soft.”

Castiel nodded. “They bare a resemblance to goose down when molting. When they are at full power, they have the strength of diamonds.”

Dean found his fingers trembling, something deep inside yearning to reach out and touch them, but he clutched his hands into fists and stayed still. There was probably some sort of taboo against touching wings that weren’t yours.

“So....” Dean looked back, eyes lingering on Castiel’s bare chest a little longer than he would have liked. “I’m guessing I interrupted...

“I was intending to quicken the process by showering,” Castiel said simply. “Hot water and careful preening removes weak feathers faster than time. Again, it is a lengthy process given the size of my wings. It should be completed in an hours time-“

“Do you need help?”

Why did he ask that? Dean could feel every sensible part of his mind smacking himself over the head with an imaginary shotgun. He’d just outright asked to shower with Cass?! What the hell was wrong with him?!

Well, not shower with him, he attempted to justify, just give him a hand. But when was the last time he’d asked someone if he could give them a hand in the shower? Well, someone who wasn’t a woman.

“You want to help me bathe?” Castiel’s voice held multiple questions, but Dean could sense more curiosity than disgust. Cass wasn’t stupid. He knew about sex, but given that it was Dean, maybe the hunter had unintentionally dodged a bullet.

“I mean, only if it would make it easier for you,” Dean said, hoping he’d covered his tracks. “I’m guessing it’s a hard process alone.”

“It can be tiresome without a mate’s aid.”

Dean couldn’t explain why his heart jumped up into his throat and seemed to lodge there, leaving him speechless yet again. After pushing down everything else, he managed a somewhat strained,

“You have a mate?”

“Of course I don’t.” 

Dean felt more relief, though he told himself it was due to Castiel’s tone rather than the answer. Of course, that provoked even more questions.

“Angels have mates?” Any other time, he’d be asking himself when the hell did he start taking after Sam with all the pointless questions. Given the circumstances, however, he’d accept this. It was something to think of those flying douche bags coming home to someone who actually wanted to see them.

“A fair amount do,” Castiel explained. “Many in the garrison do not for fear of creating unintentional leverage for enemy forces.”

“And you?” Dean asked, more innocently than he would have liked.

“I thought I explained that to you when you took me to that brothel, Dean.”

Dean blinked; recalling the night Castiel had confessed his virginity. 

“Well,” Dean sniffed. “I don’t know how much an Angel’s “mate” and casual Sex...”

Castiel could see the hunter flailing for help. He decided to lend a hand.

“Angels mate for life Dean. We have one partner until the end of our existence. Unlike humanity, we rarely find joy in agreed-up nightly sexual intercourse with strangers.”

Dean had to admit; he had a hard time believing Cass would want to be a part of a one-night stand. 

“Physical intimacy with another’s wings is discouraged unless you are that Angel’s partner.” Castiel watched the hunter, before giving the thought deeper consideration.

“However, as I have no mate to assist me, I find the process tedious and I trust you with my life, you may help me if you so wish, Dean.” 

Again, Dean would have preferred for his voice to work at that moment. Rarely, if ever, did he find himself unable to dig SOMETHING up to say for almost any circumstance. But this?! Cass had pretty much just given him the okay to shower with him. He tried to think of some reason, any reason to say no… but found himself surprised when he realized he didn’t have one. 

“…Okay.”

Castiel nodded, a contented smile on his lips as he stepped towards the bathroom. 

“I’ll just go get my swim-“

Normally Dean wouldn’t find the sound of a towel hitting the floor deafening… though maybe it was the sight that accompanied it that seemed to block out everything else around him.

Castiel turned, looking back at him. “Is something wrong, Dean?”

“…You’re naked.” 

“Humans don’t shower with clothes on, Dean.” 

Dean assumed that was the closest Castiel would ever come to a “No Shit, Sherlock” moment. The angel cocked his head to the side.

“Does my nudity make you uncomfortable, Dean?”

“No!” Dean blurted, almost a little too quickly. “No! I mean, hey, its nothing I haven’t seen before. And I mean…”

“I know bathing with a close acquaintance is viewed as an intimate act,” Castiel said, almost instinctively trying to calm the hunter. “But I won’t think of it as such. You are merely aiding me.”

Dean had expected to feel the sense of relief that he knew would follow a statement like that… but all that was there was a sense of confusion. He shook his head, putting it aside as Castiel walked into the bathroom. He could hear the water running from the shower a minute later as he started stripping down. He wanted to smack himself over the head. What the hell was wrong with him? He was just helping Cass out. It wasn’t any different from a case. Cass had his back and he had Cass’. Though, a quick glance down between his own legs suggested something else. 

“Not like that,” he muttered to himself and tried to think of something to make his… current position less noticeable. He picked up Castiel’s towel and stepped into the bathroom, catching sight of Cass as he stepped under the water. He saw the tiny droplets lightly striking Castiel’s tan skin, slipping down over his lean form. Cass might not have been as overwhelmingly tall or muscular as Dean and Sam, but even now Dean could see the toned body of a warrior. He let his eyes linger a little too long on Castiel’s abdomen, letting them trail down until he began to see the light brown curls-

“Dean?”

Dean yanked his eyes away and walked towards the shower. Castiel’s wings were taking up most of the space, but Dean was surprised to find more room than he would have expected as he stepped in. 

“Angel magic?” He questioned. 

“If you want to call it that,” Castiel nodded, picking up a brush and a washcloth. 

“So… um… what do I do?”

Castiel drew one of his wings around Dean in an attempt to demonstrate, running the brush carefully over his wings to remove some of the dead feathers. With his focus completely on his demonstration, he neglected to notice the jolt that ran through Dean as his feathers brushed the hunter’s body. Dean had expected them to be smooth, maybe with a consistency similar to an eagle’s feathers, but they were soft. Like… perfectly moisturized fingers soft. Each brush against his skin was like a caress and Dean had to bite his tongue as one brushed a little too close to his cock.

“Like this.”

Dean pulled his attention back to Castiel, noting how his wings had almost enclosed them. He nodded and took the brush.

“Right, I’ll be gentle,” He said quickly, taking the brush and moving towards Castiel’s back. He’d work from the base and follow them to the end. Feeling his dick twitch again, he bit his tongue a little harder. He had to stop thinking about Cass this way. Sure it was happening now given the circumstances, but all the other times, it…

“Dean?”

Dean glanced up, seeing Castiel staring at him over his shoulder. “If you’re uncomfortable-“

“No, I’m not. I mean” He looked back at Castiel’s wings. “Why would I be uncomfortable? It’s totally cool. I…” 

Even without looking at him, he knew Castiel’s eyes were on him. What could he say in this instance? Lie? What was the point in that? The angel could literally see right through him! 

“I…. I wanna make sure I’m doing this right. Like… you said mates do this, right?”

Castiel nodded. 

“Well, show me how a mate would groom you.”

Again, Dean hated himself. Could that have sounded any worse? He half expected Cass to call him out on it, when his body shivered at the caress of those incredible feathers again, suddenly finding himself face to face with Castiel.

“Turn around.”

“What?”

“Turn around, Dean.”

It was soft. More of a request than a command, but there was something in the angel’s eyes that Dean couldn’t ignore. He turned around, letting the hot water hit his back as Castiel moved closer behind him, wrapping his wings around them like a cocoon. For a second, Dean wondered how he was supposed to help Castiel bathe in the dark, but as a soft word slipped from his lips, Castiel’s feathers began to glow a delicate blue. It was, for lack of a better word, ethereal, soothing in a weird way. Dean felt Castiel’s hand wrap around his own and the brush within his grasp.

“Helping another with their wings is a privilege,” Castiel said softly, guiding Dean’s hand to lightly brush over the wings, taking care to demonstrate the exact amount of pressure. “It’s a symbol of the utmost trust.”

Dean watched his own hand; fully aware of the care Castiel’s hands were taking with his own. Again, he tried to think of something to say, but couldn’t think of anything profound.

“You really think that highly of me, Cass?” He meant to say it with a laugh, but he couldn’t stop the serious tone from entering his voice. 

“You truly think I do not?” 

Dean glanced over his shoulder, catching the joking tone and the smirk on the angel’s face. Maybe some of his “human” ways had been rubbing off on the angel after all. He smiled and looked back at the wings.

“Well, if I had wings, I’d let you groom them,” Dean said without thinking. He tensed, but relaxed a little as Castiel’s other hand found his own. 

“I would take as great care of yours as you are with mine, Dean,” Castiel said, his voice almost reverent.

Again, every part of Dean’s brain seemed to go into overload as he tried to find the right way to respond. Instead, he took a deep breath and allowed himself this.

“Is this okay?”

“Of course,” Castiel said softly.

“I didn’t mean about the grooming-“

“I know what you meant, Dean.”

“I…” Dean turned to look back at Castiel, suddenly grateful to be enclosed by those beautiful wings. “I’ve… this is the first time I’ve kinda felt this way.”

“About a male?” Castiel asked gently. 

“Well, yeah… but… I mean… about anyone.” Dean didn’t mean for his voice to crack, he really didn’t, but it was the truth. “I… I don’t want to ruin this, Cass, you’re my…” Suddenly the word “friend” seemed to vanish from Dean’s mind. And… the more he thought about it, he didn’t want to use it. Cass wasn’t a “Friend,” not even a “Best Friend.” He was his brother. More than a brother, Castiel was his...

Dean didn’t move as Castiel’s mouth moved near to his. “Would it ruin things for us if I kissed you?”

Dean stared into Castiel’s eyes, no longer searching for the “right” words.

“Do you want to kiss me?”

“I do.”

“… Would you mind if I kissed you back?” 

Castiel smiled. “I would enjoy that quite a bit.”

The first kiss was slow, tender, experimenting with a territory neither of them had known they had wanted to explore until this moment. It was when Dean felt Castiel’s wings draw him in closer that the kisses became deeper and he felt the brush drop from his hand. He took the angel’s face in his hands, letting each kiss become deeper than the last. He felt Castiel’s hands moving down his abs, fingers tracing every line and indentation they could find, as though Cass was attempting to memorize Dean’s body. His touch slowed as he neared Dean’s groin, becoming delicate, almost timid in nature. Dean laughed into the angel’s mouth.

“Go ahead,” he said as Castiel leaned in for another kiss.

“Are you certain?”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh, smiling even greater at Cass’s quizzical look. Ever the angel, firmly set on Dean’s consent. He nodded. 

“I…” It was still kind of a shock to himself, but it seemed to fill him with relief as he said. “I want you to.”

Castiel nodded, allowing his fingers to stroke over curls nestled between Dean’s legs. 

“They’re soft,” Castiel mused, fascinated by his finding. Dean pulled Castiel into a deeper kiss, taking Cass’ way-too-slow hand in his and leading it down his shaft, letting him feel the girth.

“It’s no wonder you are so favored among women,” Castiel breathed into Dean’s mouth. “By the standards of the male form, it is magnificent.”

It didn’t surprise Dean that Cass had no idea how to properly engage in dirty talk, but he still found himself glowing at the compliment. 

“Don’t know how much longer I’ll be looking for company there,” Dean said. He felt two fingers carefully slid up to the tip with a perfect amount of pressure and groaned. 

“Don’t try to fool yourself,” Castiel said, a glint in his eye that Dean would almost dare to call “mischievous.” “You’ve always had an eye for beauty. Females, Males… you allowed yourself to look, but never to touch without permission.” Castiel swirled his finger around perfectly, earning a groan from the hunter as Dean slumped forward slightly. He moved his other hand to hold Dean up, his wings steadying them both. “Did you fear I would reject you?” The playful hint was gone, replaced by something that made Dean’s stomach turn upside down. He looked up at Cass, meeting glorious blue eyes that seemed to be asking him something Dean didn’t even know if he had an answer for.

“It’s… not exactly seen as…”

“You care little what others think of you, Dean. Why judge yourself so harshly?”

Dean leaned his head down, resting it lightly on Castiel’s shoulder. The warmth from the water and Castiel’s body soothing him.

“I don’t know,” Dean said. “Maybe I was afraid it would make me something different.”

Castiel drew him in closer, placing soft kisses on the hunter’s neck. “I highly doubt your desire for a man would change how powerful of a hunter you are. How much you love your family and care for your brother, Jack, and I. How deeply you adore your car-“

“It’s not just sex, Cass.” 

Dean lifted his head, looking the angel in the eye again.

“I don’t know if I ever knew what love really felt like. And… you’re not just anyone.”

Castiel watched his hunter’s pained expression, reaching up to brush a damp strand of hair from his eyes. 

“No one knows what love feels like when they experience it for the first time.”

“Have you experienced it?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded. “When did you know?”

“It was over a period of time,” Castiel said. “But one thing connected it.”

“What was that?” 

“Whenever I felt it,” Castiel said, his wings drawing Dean closer. “I was looking at you.”

That was the start of the passionate kissing. The wings pushing Dean up closer to Castiel’s body. Dean’s hand slipping lower to carefully caress Castiel’s cock, moving it in perfect sync with Cass’ own movements. He forced his body up against Cass’, their cocks meeting as Dean jolted, already feeling his release building. Thank God they were in the shower.

“Dean,” Castiel breathed, his wings wrapping even further around Dean, nearly pinning them together.

“Getting excited?” Dean asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice as he noticed how the wings were really trying to get them close.

“Forgive me,” Castiel gasped before diving into Dean’s mouth again. “My wings seem to be reacting on impulse to our current position.”

“Your wings have a mind of their own?” He’d make sure to smack Sam later for influencing his mind to be so fascinated by Castiel’s anatomy. 

“No,” Castiel grunted as Dean’s hands returned to his cock. “You would consider it akin to an animal’s mating rituals. From my current position, you are my mate and my wings are preparing to support you.”

“God, Cass,” Dean moaned. “I gotta get you used to talkin’ dirty.” Then he paused, putting two and two together as he looked at the angel. “You’re saying I’m the bottom?”

“You would be the one receiving my-“ Dean kissed Castiel deeply again. Dean wasn’t exactly used to not being the one in control in the bedroom and if he was going to allow it, he was not going to have Cass ruin it by a fully scientific explanation. 

“Will this make me your mate?” Dean asked. “For life?”

“Do you want to be?”

“Yes.” Dean didn’t even have to think about it this time. Castiel met him for another tender kiss.

“Turn around.”

This time, Dean obeyed without question, feeling Castiel’s wings enclose their bodies together as Castiel's arms wrapped around his waist. Castiel started whispering Enochian into his ear, feeling the words going straight to his cock. Might not have been understandable, but if this was angelic dirty talk, he’d take it.

“My soul shall mark your soul as yours will mark mine,” Castiel whispered, slipping a hand down to enclose around Dean’s manhood as his feathers began lightly brushing back and forth over Dean’s chest. “When we become one, we shall be for life.”

Dean didn’t hold back his groan as he felt Castiel’s fingers delicately slip inside, gently preparing him. There was another unintelligible word from Castiel and Dean’s hole pulsed as something warm and soothing seemed to fill it without pain. Dean pressed himself up against Cass’ chest, a mix of a moan and a laugh escaping him as he put two and two together.

“Grace can be used as Angelic Lube,” he said. A statement more than a question as that question had been fully answered only moments ago. “Congrats Cass, I don’t think anyone else is gonna be able to match that.”

“I’m assuming that will be in my favor against future competitors for your attention,” Castiel whispered, drawing his fingers out, but allowing his grace to linger to ensure Dean was fully prepared for him.

“You’re kidding yourself if you think anyone but you would win,” Dean breathed. “I appreciate beauty, but I think this goes beyond that.”

“So I would win over those voluptuous ladies in the magazines you pleasure yourself to?” Castiel asked, that mischievous hint returning to his voice. He let his hand caress Dean’s backside, fingers trailing over every firm curve.

“No contest,” Dean breathed. “Only you.” He felt Castiel’s tip at his entrance and allowed himself to relax.

“Then let you and I be one,” Castiel whispered, moving his own cock to slip inside. The cry of raw pleasure from the hunter nearly made Castiel come at once. Their union, their bodies joined together under the warm water, enclosed and safe… Dean couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt something so perfect. The last trace of his fear, the idea that Cass was somehow “taking him,” left his mind. The power in this moment was shared. Castiel giving himself to Dean and Dean letting him in. He felt Castiel’s hips slowly began to pump in and out.

“Cass…” Dean smiled, gasping in pleasure. “Come on, I know you can go faster than that.”

“Are you-“

“Fuck, yes! I am certain.” He gripped Castiel’s arms, drawing him in and turning his head over his shoulder in an attempt to meet the angel’s mouth. “Go for it. I want you Cass, all of you.”

“I want you, Dean,” Castiel replied, pushing even more as Dean thrust his hips back, letting the angel go as deep as he could. He could see the feathers of Castiel’s wings starting to glow as several feathers began to fall to the shower floor.

“Dean,” Castiel groaned. “I… I feel…”

“Just let it happen, Cass, I’m right here. I want you. Only you. My angel.”

“My hunter. My righteous man,” Castiel moaned, pressing himself so close, Dean could feel the angel’s heart pounding into his back as his cock thrust forward, causing Dean’s hips to buck. The spread of grace into Dean’s body hit him like a tidal wave as he cried out in ecstasy, his seed spilling forward as Castiel collapsed onto his back. He was grateful Castiel’s wings were still holding him up, though when he finally opened his eyes, he noticed far more feathers on the ground than there had been before. He felt Castiel’s grip tighten on him and a quick glance over his shoulder noted the affection and embarrassment on his… on his mate’s face.”

“Does fucking help with molting?” Dean asked.

“… I don’t believe there is any information on that until this moment.”

Dean turned around, taking the time to give Castiel another slow, tender kiss.

“Looks like you still have some feathers left,” Dean smiled. “Wonder how many you’d lose if I was in you?”

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

“We’re back! Sorry we took so long.” Sam set the pizza and beer on the table as Jack followed with the pie and sodas. “Guys?” 

Sam glanced around, noticing Dean’s duffle bag on the table. He rolled his eyes. 

“Jack, you mind setting the table?” He reached over and picked up the bag. 

Jack nodded, and headed for the kitchen, guessing Sam was about to… “chew his brother out” for leaving his stuff around. Still, Jack figured it was better that they fight over that rather than something life-threatening.

Sam hauled the duffle over his shoulder, intent on heading to Dean’s room when he saw the door to Cass’s room fully open. He groaned as he heard the shower running. Seriously? Yeah, Cass’ bathroom had the best water pressure in the bunker, but that didn’t give Dean the right to just use his shower whenever he wanted. He walked in and pushed the bathroom door open.

“Dean, could you just take the extra- HOLY-“

“SAM, SHUT THE GOD DAMN DOOR!” Two voices nearly blasted Sam from the bathroom- whether or not that was amplified by Castiel’s grace; Sam would never ask- as he all but charged from the room, slamming both doors behind him. He was still shaking as Jack came running down the halls.

“Sam! Sam, you okay?”

“….Yeah,” he turned to Jack. “Let’s go eat. Dean and Cass are…” He wracked his mind for the correct term to not cause the young Nephilim to ask more questions. “Busy.”

Jack cocked his head. “Why is Dean in Castiel’s room?”

Sam felt his throat go dry. “They’re…. Finally… working things out…”

“Oh,” Jack said softly. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

“….Yes,” Sam said softly. “I just could have lived the rest of my life peacefully without witnessing that exchange.”

END


End file.
